


Lustclan's Demise

by orphan_account



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, BloodClan (Warriors), Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), lustclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Scourge's army defeated the clans, a select group of Bloodclan cats where sent to the forest to do what they pleased with the former clan cats left. These cats chose to build a clan based on the one thing that can control any cat, Lust. They became Lustclan, using the lesser desired cats as slaves to fill their every need. Will the slaves revolt? Read to find out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Allegiences:**

 

 

**LustClan:**

_Leader::_ Saber- A large white tom with a battle scarred pelt. Finds pleasure in raping toms in the forest. Large dick / bisexual 

_Deputy_ : Quiver- A long legged cream tabby she cat. Has orgasms often, and enjoys teaching the female apprentices in the art of mating. /lesbian 

_Medicine cat_ (the medicine cat is only available for the leader and deputy to mate with, unless given permission to another cat)-

Sage: A beautiful munchkin siamese she cat. Loves to lead on other toms. /straight

 

 

_Fighters_ : fighters are higher ranked than hunters, and are more likely to receive a toy

Clawtail- A dark tabby tom with muscular shoulders and amber eyes. Is the cat that breaks in any female rogues or loners captured for slavery. /straight 

Ox- A large brown and white tom. Prefers to fuck his females in the ass. /straight 

Tony- One of the more desired toms in the clan. Saber's favorite cat to mate with. He prefers to mate with Lemon/ bisexual

Void- A grey tom with darker flecks scattered across his pelt. Enjoys torturing his cats. /bisexual

Dagger- A pale tabby tom with icy blue eyes. He prefers his cats to be tied up. /straight

_Hunters:_

Dogfang- A mousy brown tom with a ragged pelt and a long fang. Prefers she cats when they are in heat. / straight

Toxin and Venom- the two twin she cats are completely black with green eyes and short pelts. They enjoy group sex. /bisexual

Oak- Short, dark brown tom with a large dick. /prefers to mate with queens. /straight

Flame- a fluffy tom with a fiery red coat. Where it not for his excellent sense of smell, he would have become a toy. Enjoys mating with the medicine cat /bisexual

_Apprentices:_

Joey: Large ginger tabby tom. 11 moons

Branch: light brown tom with a crooked tail. 11 moons

Weed: a small, grey tabby tom with green eyes and long claws. Is unusually quiet. 7 moons

_Queens:_

Lana- small cream she cat, mother to Ox's kits Bear and Sandy (is a toy)

Blossoming Rose: pretty tortoiseshell she cat, mother of Saber's kits, Cumstream and Pleasantmoan.

_Toys:_

Smokey- a small grey scottish fold tom. Is very submissive

Sasha- A fluffy calico she cat with a bobbed tail. Used to be a kittypet.

Dewdrop: A thin blue she cat with large eyes. Was a gift from Bloodclan in the city

_Slaves:_

Silverpelt: A silver, white she cat with a long, sleek pelt. Enjoys her status

Raven: A small black she cat with white paws. Just turned 6 moons

Worm: a small, hairless sphinx cat. Most are repulsed by her, except Tony.

Leaf: a thick fluffy cinnamon brown tom with a blue collar. Was recently captured

If you would like to add in your own OC, please fill out the form:

 

 

_**Name:** _

_**Gender:** _

_**Sexuality:** _

_**Description:** _

_**Would you like a mating scene to be written with them in it? Any other info i need to know:** _


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has just turned six moons old, and it's her time for the clan to decide which rank she is put into.

 Raven sat at the base of Highrock, every inch of her body quivering in fear. She had just turned six moons old, and the clan cats where eager to see whether she'd become a slave or toy. There was very little chance she would be assigned the role of hunter, or even fighter, as she'd been born to a slave she-cat. There was some debate as to who her father was, many speculating it was Void, as she shared his similar dark pelt and build. But that hardly mattered, as the toms had every right to disown their kits, and her mother had had relations with many cats before her untimely death. 

 "Cats of Lustclan!" Sabre called out from atop highrock, most of the members already gathered around in front of them. "We are gathered here today to celebrate Raven's move from kit in the nursery," he paused, licking his white lips as the clan cats waited in anticipation. "To the slave den!" Many cats whooped with joy, sending chills down Raven's spine. She was disgusted at their pleasure. The clan had recently lost many slaves as they had tried to escape, and were immediately killed to teach the a lesson to the others. Ever since then, the cats without toys had been desperate for new slaves.

"As many of you know," Saber continued," Our ways demand that any kit entering apprenticeship, whether it be as a slave, toy, fighter, or hunter, must have their innocence taken from them by their leader, thus braking the cold 'barrier' between them, and making us all grow closer as a whole." Saber looked down at Raven with a smirk. "Raven, do you accept the role of Lustclan's slave, obeying every way a cat asks you to pleasure them, no matter what?" The large tom pulled her close with a big paw, his claws partially exposed, threatening her if she dared to even think of saying no. "y-yes," she squeaked out, only audible to the leader, and a few near the front of the group. He smirked, slowly standing up. "Then by the powers vested in me by our great ruler Scourge-" he put a paw down on the kits back, pushing her down into the ground, as if she was doing a pathetic attempt at the hunters crouch. "I declare you an official slave of Lustclan." 

Raven closed her eyes, feeling something wet poke at her behind. Saber slowly traced around her anal with his dick, it slowly growing larger as he stood over her. He moved downwards, nudging her rump up, and despite what every inch of her body was telling her to do, Raven complied, her back legs going up. The clan cats where silent, although as the dark kit looked around, she could see a few panting, trying to keep themselves contained as their dicks grew in size and their cores wet. Raven closed her eyes tightly, not able to bear the anticipation. It was as if he knew he was toying with her, making her antsy, almost wanting- as she was thinking she felt his hard dick ram into her, and she squeaked in pain. He hadn't gotten very far, and he let out a frustrated growl, going in a few more times, in and out  rapidly, a few more lengths gained inside of her each time. "You're very tight little, one. Don't worry, with time it will change," he purred, his dick now fully inside her. She felt as if she was going to explode. She could feel his full member inside of her, pushing and pulling, and to her own pleasure and disgust, the wetter she grew, the easier and more satisfying it was for her to deal with. And all of a sudden, she felt a jolt of pain as if something inside of her had broken. Sabre pulled out, his wet dick covered in both cum and blood. "Her barrier is broken!" He proclaimed, and the cats meowed in happiness. "Turn around," he said softly to Raven, and she did so, every inch of her lower body in pain. Sabre looked onto her eyes, put a gentle paw onto her back head, and shoved her face forward, his still hard and wet dick now in her face. "Suck it," he said, and she did, even though the smell was foul. 

As she opened her mouth, she felt the leaders dick twinge, and of all things, this seemed to awaken her the most. He was in a vulnerable position, and she had the power for once. The power to control, and an overwhelming urge to please her leader. She wrapped her mouth as far around the sticky pink dick as she could, and swirled her tongue around it in circular motions, and smiled as the leader squirmed, holding back a mew of pleasure. He shoved it farther into her mouth, almost making her choke, but she continued to suck, getting great pleasure of the satisfaction of her leader. He began to squirm more and more, and without any warning, a rupture of cum came shooting out of his tip, going down her throat and spilling out of her mouth. The tom pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face. "Take her to the slave den," he said, and a few big cats came up behind her, moving her forward. They poked and prodded at her sensitive core with their noses, and one cat, the deputy  Quiver, even went so far as to lick her. Raven let out a mew of surprise, crossing her back legs together. Quiver chuckled, and as they reached the slave den, she leaned down to the new slave she-kit, and whispered, "I'll be back for you tomorrow." 


	3. Chapter 3: Bdsm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bdsm for all u kinky boisss

  Early into the morning. when the sun was still just beginning to creep out from behind the mountains, the fresh dew drops still lay untouched on the grass, and scarcely few prey had begun to stir, Dagger had crept out of the Fighter's den, and out into the forest, hoping to catch a fresh mouse. He strayed from the worn dirt path to the usual hunting grounds, choosing to veer perhaps a bit too close to twoleg place. As he went on, he caught the faintest sounds of a cry. Not a squirrel or fallen baby bird, but that of a cat. Dagger quickened his place, eager to catch whomever was on Lustclan territory, and show them just who they where dealing with. As he got close, he could tell it was the distinct smell of a loner she cat. He kept his frame close to the ground, not quite ready to make his presence known until he had gotten a good look. 

  In front of him was a pretty she cat, her fur a nice grey, but her muzzle still held signs of silvery white flecks, showing that although she was regal, there where signs showing she was much older. She wriggled around, mewing in despair, as her front legs where tangled into a huge mess of thorny vines, one of her back legs also hooked on by the plant, blood trickling down. Dagger licked his lips, He was grateful the brown tabby Clawtail had not come along. Though the warrior was much fun and pleasant to be around, he had a controlling side when it came to hostages, and he always tended to want to have the first go at them, often wearing them out before Dagger even had a chance to get hard. But this time... He was alone with no restraints. He licked his lips, slinking his striped body forward, tail held high. 

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He was behind the shecat, making sure to get a good look at her tailhole and core before he made any decisions. He got close to her ass, making sure his whiskers brushed against her inner legs. Her hair stood on end, and the she cat- Roxy - quickly closed her back legs, tail tucked to hide any signs that she had been aroused by the action. "Get away from me you rat! I've heard about your kind. Sex crazed and ready to bang anything in your path!" she spat, struggling as she tried to whip around and look at him. She was unsuccessful.

  Dagger laughed, showing off his yellowed fangs. Her fiestyness only further turned him on. He felt his member growing in size, brushing against his inner legs as he walked around her. 'Oh you're quite right sweety, although I do have standards. You though, you are very interesting indeed. I must say, I always did like them a little older, more mature that way. And you coming already tied up for me like a gift from Starclan? Hoohoo, this IS my lucky day indeed!" 

Dagger came back around to her haunches, and he stood up, slamming his front paws onto her back, knocking the wind out of her. He smiled, and adjusted himself, and without warning, shoved his half erect cock into her tailhole. The grey shecat yowled in pain, but Dagger continued on, thrusting hard, having a bit of difficulty since there was no natural lube to ease the process. His cock grew inside of her, and Roxy could feel her already tight walls closing in. She struggled, but not to escape. With each tug she made to escape from her thorned vine constraints, Dagger would nip at her neck, and thrust harder into her. With the pain, came an immense pleasure and arousel. "You're a dirty little foxhearted whore, ya know that?" He whispered to her, leaning his muzzle in close to her ear. "Say it, say you're a whore!" he ordered her, claws digging into her flank. She opened her mouth, but instead of speaking, she let out a soft moan of pleasure. Dagger wasn't satisfied, and nipped at her ears."Say it!" "I'm a dirty whore!" she gasped. "Oh god fuck me harder! Fill me with your huge member!" Dagger smiled, slowly pulling out of her, his barbed dick dragging across her walls as he did so. "Not so fast," he said, stepping back, his cock still hard and pink, small beads of white precum coming out of his tip. He looked around, quickly grabbing a rather decent sized stick off the forest floor. He swung it in his mouth, swatting at her paws. She let out a yelp of pain, but craved the action again. "I am the master here. You will do as I say, and ask for nothing in return, is this understood? What I am doing here is out of _generosity."  S_ he nodded, and the tom smiled, taking his stick, and poking at her pussy. She was already dripping wet from their anal activities, and although Dagger had an overwhelming urge to mount her and fill her with his seed, he decided against it, knowing he'd get much more pleasure from a but more pain first. 

  He shoved the stick into her, and she took in a quick sharp breath, realizing after a second that it wasn't his dick, but a large stick. She moaned, and Dagger shoved it farther up, not taking the time to carefully maneuver around for comfort. He shoved the stick in fast and far, missing her g-spot and going into her womb, a few splinters breaking off inside of her. He smiled smugly, slowly pulling the stick out, and tossing it to the side, clear juices oozing off of it. He pulled at the vines, tightening them to the point where she had hardly any wiggle room whatsoever. He traced her pink, pulsing core with the tip of his cock, the few drops of cum already escaping from him, mixing with her own wetness. He pushed the tip into her, then pulled out. He did it again, and as he pulled out a second time, taunting her, she yowled "Oh just fuck me already! Fill me till i split!" At this, Dagger complied, and he shoved his thick cock into her, going deeper with each pump he did. The tom began to reach climax, and he quickly pulled out of her. As he did, an eruption of cum splattered and stuck onto the shecat's grey fur. They where both painting, light smiles on their face at the remembrance of their heated interaction. 

  Dagger flicked his tail into the face of the shecat, and he began to saunter off back where he came from. He felt it was best to let another patrol find her later. After all, a tied up shecat covered in one's cum was the ultimate sign of dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Roxy was asked to be put in by a different user on ao3. They do not belong to me!


End file.
